Dairy farmers not only raise cows, perform milking, and the like, but also assist breeding cows with calf delivery. Here, if the delivery assistance of breeding cows is not suitably carried out, there is an increasing risk of death during or shortly after birth and the death of the dam. As a result, a rancher performs regular patrols and routinely monitoring camera feeds to observe the bovine activity and to determine whether or not there are any signs of an impending calf delivery.
As described above, the regular patrols and routine monitoring camera feeds impose a large burden the rancher. It is therefore desirable that whether or not a cow exhibits any signs of delivery be automatically notified to the rancher. Regarding this demand, for example, a technique is provided in which collars of predetermined colors are attached to respective domestic animals, image analysis is performed, processing for detecting the positions of the collars is repeatedly performed, the activity quantities of the domestic animals are measured, and a determination is made as to whether or not a domestic animal exhibits any signs of delivery. As a related-art technical document, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2016-514482 is disclosed.